User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. In the challenge you worked as a team and tonight on the mainstage, you will also be judges as teams. With that being said, you will ALL be receiving critiques tonight. First up...Team Beaten To Death Nicholas: I think you guys did what I asked you to do, but I wished it didn't seem like that. Your panel was the only panel that actually had a topic that could be featured at DragCon and I liked the way you formatted it, but I just wanted more, but less at the same time. I wanted more jokes, but I also wanted less material cause you guys just went on and on about makeup-skills and it was kind of boring. Now onto how you did individually, April and Naomi I wish you could've been a little more co-operative with Pearl who you guys hung out to dry. On the runway, April and Pearl you look amazing, but Naomi you look good as well. Overall, a pretty good job, but I don't know if it will be enough. Chi: I'll start with your runways. Overall you all looked stunning. April, I think this is the best you've looked thus far in the competition, so great job. Naomi, your look was... mediocre, for me it just wasn't big enough. However, you still look great and there isn't anything I dislike. Pearl, I LOVED your fur look, although the dress underneath the furs was really basic. Now, onto the panel. I was a little surprised that you guys took this challenge so seriously. The comedy wasn't really there, but I could tell that you intended it to be that way. Unfortunately, when you did attempt to throw in some comedy, I barely chuckled. Along with that, it dragged on FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER. I wished it had been cut down to like, half of what it was. On the bright side, however, I think your panel concept worked really well for the challenge and I can imagine it being a real DragCon showing. Your performance this week was DECENT, but is 'decent' enough at this point? Bebe: This team was kinda okay. I don't really think there was something special about your panel but it did have some funny moments in it. I would have loved it if you did contribute as a team and not as an individual because as we can see, Pearl was whining in Untucked about April and Naomi being rats. Anyways, to the runways. I think all of you did really great here! Naomi's was a little underwhelming but with April and Pearl here, I think Naomi would be fine. Long story short, I wished you pushed kinda more on comedy and being more memorable. Next up...Team Spill A Lil' Nicholas: You guys really impressed me tonight. Your panel was really funny and although it's not something you'd necessarily see at DragCon, I still thought it was absolutely brilliant. From start to finish everything was so clean and the jokes you used fit really well with the panel. I will say this, I thought Drama was a bit of a cop-out to do your panel on, but I'm not mad at it cause you did so well! I loved how you all played to what you were known for, Kim with her sex tape, Charlie with age, but Rita I do feel like you were overshadowed by your teammates. However on the runway, you had my favorite look. You stole the show tonight like you always do on the runway so I expect nothing less from you moving forward. Rita, I also want you to work on including yourself in these team challenges, especially in the planning processes cause I feel like that's something you kind of let slide when it comes to team challenges. Kim, I wasn't a huge fan of your runway, but I still think you look good. Your lines in the challenge were probably my favorite and I love the work you've done. Charlie, once again a fantastic job from you. BUT! and it's a big but...and no it's not yours...I think you need to let go of this "oh I'm old" thing you've got going on. We've seen it, now show us something else. On the runway, not your best, but good effort. Chi: On the runway, as a collective you did... alright. Charlie, I have to be honest and say you probably had the weakest runway out of everyone here tonight, let alone your team. Kim, your runway fell in the middle for me, I didn't hate it but I didn't LOVE it, you just look GOOD. Rita- Girl. This runway is a SHOOT. From head to toe I think you look flawless, and this might be my favourite look of the whole season thus far. Great job bitch. Now for your team's panel. I'm just gonna get right into it - this was EASILY the best panel of the night. The banter bounced off of each one of you so perfectly, and I thought your dialogue was hilarious. I think Charlie and Kim shined very bright while Rita seemed to fade into the background, but it wasn't too much of an issue. However, I must call out Rita - you need to start carrying your weight as this is the second time you've had someone else work for you. Back to it, I think your group picked a topic that was set to fail, you surprised me by making it work super well! From start to finish you held my attention, and I was thoroughly entertained. I adore every single one of the references you sprinkled everywhere in the panel, and I'd pay for a ticket to come watch it live if it were real. Fantastic job this week you guys! Bebe: BEST PANEL IN MY EYES UGH! You had a great topic for your panel and it showed with all of your execution! I loved Kim and Charlie's comedy and Rita's shadiness. From start to finish, it was everything! My problem was Rita contributed 5% on the panel writing while Kim and Charlie were working their asses off so yeah. For your runways, love love love! Kim and mostly Rita were the best here. Charlie's was a little simple but the design and colors were fun and pretty. In conclusion, great performance today but contribution was a little iffy. Last up...Team The Skinniest Panel Nicholas: You guys were the first team to submit, and I'm sorry to say, but it definitely showed. I liked your ideas and what you tried to do, but I don't think you guys steered in the right direction. You tried to fit too much into it and it didn't work. Dante, you were easily the weakest link on this team. Your runway was the worst out of the 3 and your lines weren't very good. Roxxxy, you did most of the work for your team and although I think you could've let them to a bit more, they are very capable of speaking up for themselves so that's on them. I really love your runway, I just wish your panel was a lot cleaner. RuPaul, I also loved your runway for the challenge, but you're also in the same boat as Dante when it comes to the panel. Chi: I don't know if it was intentional but I really loved that you guys all chose to wear feathers on the runway, and you all look great. Dante, I don't think this is the best we've seen you look but it's not terrible. Roxxxy, you look AMAZING. I love your wig choice, and the mug and outfit go so well together. Ru, this is definitely one of your best looks this season, and I think you look great from head to toe. Moving on to the panel, I REALLY wanted to LOVE this, but I couldn't quite do it. I think the panel was really funny, but it went in spikes. My main criticism for this panel is... it's just SO MESSY. You picked a topic that was quite daring, and I don't think you managed to make it work. If I read your submission on a whim I would have never guessed that you were doing a DragCon panel. There was zero interaction with the audience, and it was really clunky overall. I feel like your team's main issue was the lack of cooperation and that you just had too many ideas that you tried to cram in. Not only that, but it's clear that Roxxxy did all the work while you other two were happy to just sit back and relax, which makes me frustrated. I honestly think this team could have been on top had you all worked together to edit this panel to the point of perfection. For me, it just wasn't quite there in the end. Bebe: Your panel was messy. I didn't like how things were going and making me go to. It was all about Jeffree being shaded so it was kinda weird when the topic was UDR so yeah. Plus Roxxxy did all of this mess while Dante and RuPaul was kinda laying off from working. Dante kinda did something but it was still bad. For your runways, honestly I kinda don't like them all. Dante would have looked better without that ugly headpiece, Roxxxy looked like she was pasted with feathers and that's it and RuPaul was kinda nice but not that special. Long story short, some of you just gave one person the job and it turned out a mess. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Team ''Spill A Lil'' Let me spill a lil', your panel was absolute perfection... Condragulations, you are the winning team. Although you all slayed in different aspects one of stood out more than the others... Kim Kardashian Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Charlie Hides, Rita Ora You're safe. Team ''Beaten To Death'' Your panel was what we asked for, but we wanted a whole lot more.... You are all safe! Team ''The Skinniest Panel'' I'm sorry my dears, but you are the bottom team. Roxxxy Andrews Although you tried to pull through for your team, it didn't quite work... But, your contribution was greatly admired. You're safe. Dante, RuPaul You both failed to pulled your weights in the challenge I'm sorry my dears, but you're both up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Beautiful & Colorful. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. RuPaul Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Dante You are the king of all the queens... Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts